


Words

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Episode: s01e12 Malec, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: As Magnus walked into the room, he felt thoroughly lost for words. He felt foolish, standing there at the end of the aisle being stared at by several shadowhunters, people who had had nothing good to say about him before and would have even less after today.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 and still going strong!

As Magnus walked into the room, he felt thoroughly lost for words. He felt foolish, standing there at the end of the aisle being stared at by several shadowhunters, people who had had nothing good to say about him before and would have even less after today.

He wasn’t the only one speechless, as it seemed like the whole room was stunned to silence. Silence that was eventually broken by who else but Maryse Lightwood. Magnus could have guessed, really. That woman had to always be in control, even and especially at her son’s wedding. While it had been Alec’s choice to propose to Lydia, Magnus knew he wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t for the expectations and pressure Alec’s mother had placed on him since his childhood.

Nothing gave Magnus more confidence than the sheer spite to defy Maryse’s order to leave the wedding. He had made it this far, there was no point to back out now. He felt confident with his actions, and knew he was doing what he was supposed to do. Better fail with your head held high than to walk away with your tail between your legs.  

Alec seemed to be speechless as well, looking clearly distressed as he spoke with Lydia. Magnus hated that it had come to this, but he hoped that this way he could make Alec see that he wasn’t just playing games. Alec was right, being with Magnus would mean risking a lot, and Magnus wanted to show that he was ready to risk his own reputation too. 

“I can’t do this,” he heard Alec say, and a wave of hope crashed over Magnus as he heard the rest of what Alec told to Lydia.

But still, as Alec turned to face everyone, Magnus couldn’t be sure what he was going to say next. Choosing to cancel the wedding didn’t mean he was choosing Magnus. 

Magnus felt like his mind was a battlefield, his heart a casualty as the feelings of hope and fear raged inside. He had put himself out there with no regrets, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle yet another rejection.

It was silent in the room and Magnus understood them, for he wouldn’t have known what to say either if he were in the shoes of the people witnessing the wedding that was probably going to be the hottest piece of gossip The New York Institute had had in years. He watched as Alec walked closer, closer, and closer, until he took Magnus by the lapels of his jacket and kissed the remaining doubts from Magnus’ mind. 

It was okay, he decided, that Alec hadn’t had the words for the situation either, because actions always spoke louder.  

**Author's Note:**

> I find it kinda funny how the prompt was "words" and my fic is about not having words :D


End file.
